F.R.A.X.Y.
The F.R.A.X.Y. (Fast Romper of Awesome eXciting Yellow duels) is a very powerful multi-part Capital Blimp. It travels at the speed of a green Bloon. The parts are shown below: *Core: Looks like a gray blimp. Has 120,000HP and 1AD. **Shields: Small gray rectangular pieces of armor. Cannot be pierced through regardless of the Popping Power or AoE of an attack. Each one has 40,000HP and 3AD. There are 16 of these, allowing the shields alone to make up over half of the F.R.A.X.Y.'s total HP (including Mini-blimps). **Mini-blimps: Cannot be destroyed until sent out. See below for more details. **Exhaust pipes: Each has 70,000HP and 2AD. If both are destroyed, the core will take 1,200HP damage per second. **Fraxicrysts: These are like Auracrysts, except they're gray instead of white. They have 40,000HP each (note there are three) and their jab attack only deals 5HP damage to towers. ***Tiny turrets: Each Fraxicryst has 4 tiny turrets on it. Tiny turrets only have 30HP (and no AD) and only deal 1HP damage when shooting a tower. However, each tiny turret shoots ten times a second. **Honing Laser cannons: The core has 3 and each Mini-blimp has 1. Each Honing Laser cannon only fires once every 2 seconds, and they are fairly inaccurate, but each attack from the cannon deals 4HP damage and can pierce 1AD. Their attacks also follow the targeted tower like a homing missile would. Each HLC has 8,000HP and 1AD. **Gears: Each gear has 30,000HP and 2AD. However, if one gear is destroyed, the speed of F.R.A.X.Y. will be decreased to that of a blue Bloon. If both gears are destroyed, speed will be decreases to that of a red Bloon and the Core's HLCs will deactivate. If both gears are destroyed before the Mini-blimps are sent out, then the Mini-blimps will automatically be sent out. Abilities *Nitrogen Smoke Cloud: The ability of the Exhaust pipes. Shoots a translucent cloud of nitrogen at the nearest tower. This will deal no damage, but it will temporairily nullify AD. Mechanical towers lose their AD for 5 seconds, all other towers lose it for 1.5 seconds. Used every 4 seconds. *Miniature laser shot: The ability of the Tiny turrets. Only deals 1HP damage but used ten times a second, PER TINY TURRET. *Honing Bolt: The ability of the Honing Laser cannons. Shoots a honing bolt that deals 4HP damage and pierces 1AD. Only used once every two seconds (per turret). *Fraxicryst Jab: The ability of the Fraxicrysts. Jabs a tower to deal 5HP damage. Used every 15 seconds per Fraxicryst. *Gear Grind: The ability of the Gears. If a tower intrudes a Gear's hitbox, the gear will spin faster and the tower will take 2HP damage per 0.5 seconds. *Heavy armor (passive): The ability of the Shields. Prevents other parts from taking damage. *Release Mini-blimps: When the F.R.A.X.Y. reaches 50,000HP, it will release its four mini-blimps. Each Mini-blimp has 30,000HP, 1AD, an HLC, and travels at the speed of a Speedy Blue Bloon. *Power Ball: Shoots a sphere at a tower. This sphere has infinite pierce and deals 30HP damage, but is slow moving and can be knocked back. If you knock it back enough, it will deal 30HP damage to the F.R.A.X.Y. and disappear. Used once every 10 seconds. *Laser orbs: Shoots a yellow laser orb at three different towers. Each orb deals 8HP damage and has no pierce. Used every 7 seconds. *Hectic Regen (passive): If any part is dealt more than 3,000HP damage in one second, all parts will be regenerated by 80% of the damage dealt (revived if destroyed) and the attacker(s) will be dealt 60HP damage. Trivia *Obvious reference is obvious! *The F.R.A.X.Y. contains nothing (for now). Request some things it could contain in the comments! *The BGM is "Darkstripe" from the Warrior Cats NP Game. *I left the shields out of the pictures because I knew they would get in the way. *The reason the core takes 1,200HP DPS if both exhaust pipes are destroyed is because the F.R.A.X.Y. is powered on Liquid Nitrogen turning into gas. Nitrogen expands rapidly when changing from liquid to gas, so the F.R.A.X.Y. will explode if it runs out of health due to the nitrogen not being able to pass through the exhaust pipes. **The explosion deals 30HP damage to all towers and Bloons alike. *If you survive a F.R.A.X.Y. escaping somehow, it will re-enter from the beginning of the track! *The F.R.A.X.Y. is completely immune to things that deal at least 50,000HP damage, but they will still activate Hectic Regen. #HowToHealYourBlimp Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Capital Blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:References Category:Bosses Category:Bloons With AD